Loin de Toi, Je ne Vis Plus!
by Aurelia-love-Saga
Summary: Il a réussi, l'a sauvé, il devrait donc être heureux, non? Et ben, c'est tout le contraire! Ichi déprime! TT Fin pas très gaie! Je préviens également que mon histoire atteint un haut niveau dans le registre du tragique et pathétique. Vraiment à mourir!


**Loin De Toi, Je Ne Vis Plus**

Résumé: Il est de retour chez lui, il l'a sauvé, il a réussi, il devrait donc être heureux, non? Et ben, c'est tout le contraire! Ichi déprime! TT Fin pas très gaie! Je préviens également que mon histoire atteint un haut niveau dans le registre du tragique et pathétique. Vraiment à mourir!

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi... (tape une crise de nerfs et fracasse tout ce qui est à portée de main)...ahh je me sens mieux!!!!

Couple: Ichiruki (comment pourrait-il en être autrement?!!)

* * *

- Rukia... murmura-t-il doucement, presque sans force. 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il était couché dans son lit, depuis déjà des heures, des jours lui semblait-il. Il faisait nuit, et seul dans le noir, il ne bougeait pas.

Pourquoi était-il si triste? Il était vivant, chez lui et il avait réussi. Il avait sauvé Rukia de la mort, il avait ainsi payé sa dette. Il était rentré il y a déjà deux semaines, voir plus, il ne savait plus trop; mais il l'avait laissé derrière lui, avec son frère, Renji... sa vraie famille. Lui ne représentait rien, juste une étape, même un obstacle qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Pourtant il voulait faire parti de sa vie, c'était ce sentiment qui le taraudait depuis des heures. Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé, il s'était forcé à sourire, à afficher un visage neutre devant elle, il ne voulait pas exprimer le moindre sentiment, la moindre faiblesse... il se l'était juré après la mort de sa mère... ne jamais pleurer, crier son chagrin... Pourtant il en mourrait d'envie, il aurait souhaité avoir plus de courage... il en avait eu pour partir affronter toute une armée de shinigamis, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu la retenir auprès de lui? Il s'en voulait d'être faible.

Alors que cette pensée l'effleurait, il serra avec force les poings sur ses draps.

Une douce lumière éclaira soudain son visage crispé, il tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre et constata que les nuages s'en étaient allés pour laisser filtrer l'astre nocturne. Il regarda avec amertume la lune blanche et crut un instant y voir le visage de Rukia. Alors, seul cette nouvelle lune fut témoin de l'unique larme qui roula cette nuit-là sur la joue du roux.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que son réveil sonna. Il se réveilla, émergeant avec difficultés, et tendit la main pour couper la sonnerie. Il se leva machinalement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il sursauta en apercevant son reflet: outre le fait qu'il était décoiffé (ben évidemment), il avait le teint pâle et des cernes bleutés sous les yeux; sa vue même le déprimait. Il se regarda encore un instant, avant de faire le chemin inverse et de se rallonger, remontant sa couette sur sa tête. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuzu frappa et rentra:

- Ichi-nii, c'est l'heure!

- Je ne me sens pas bien, je préfère rester ici. lui répondit Ichigo d'une voix étouffée.

Yuzu le regardait toujours inquiète, avant de reprendre la parole:

- Mais... Ichi-nii, ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'es pas allé au lycée!

A cette phrase, Ichigo sortit la tête et la regarda légèrement surpris:

- Tu es sûre?!

- Oui! Tu me dis ça tous les matins depuis quatre jours... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ichi-nii? reprit-elle hésitante. Tu veux que j'appelle Papa pour qu'il t'examine?

- Non, ça ira! J'ai juste besoin de repos!

- Mais…, elle hésita,... d'accord, si tu veux. Mais qu'est ce que je fais si tes amis repassent?

- Ils sont passés?!

- Ben oui, je te l'ai dit hier!

- Ah oui... je veux voir personne! Merci Yuzu!

Cela dit, il se retourna sous sa couette. Yuzu soupira et sortit de la chambre. Karin l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur:

- Alors?

- Pareil qu'hier! dit-il dépitée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais... il ne souvenait pas que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'est pas sorti... Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire? demanda-t-elle en larmes.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée! soupira-t-elle désespérée. Depuis qu'il est revenu, Ichi-nii est bizarre.

Elles redescendirent dans la cuisine pour manger.

* * *

Au lycée, le professeur faisait l'appel et bloqua sur le nom de Kurosaki, elle releva la tête et examina la classe. 

- Ben, Kurosaki est encore absent! Quelqu'un sait ce qui lui est arrivé?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Ok, je vois que vous vous faites beaucoup de soucis pour votre camarade! les accusa-t-elle.

- On a essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles mais d'après ses soeurs, il ne peut voir personne. rectifia Ishida en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bah il finira bien par revenir.

- C'est bizarre tout de même. chuchota Chad à l'adresse d'Ishida et d'Inoue qui suivait la conversation.

Ils hochèrent la tête et décidèrent qu'ils iraient lui parler à tout prix.

La fin des cours sonna et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la clinique. Ils frappèrent et ce fut Yuzu qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour! leur sourit-elle, légèrement surprise.

- Bonjour! Nous souhaiterions voir Kurosaki-kun! lui annonça Inoue.

- Oh! s'exclama Yuzu songeuse. Je suis désolé mais il ne veut voir personne!

- Stp Yuzu!

Elle hésita un moment, avant de les laisser entrer. Elle les guida ensuite à l'étage et frappa à la porte de son frère.

- Ichi-nii, tenta-t-elle en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

Surprise, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et rentra suivi des autres pour découvrir... rien. (Quelle suspense:P)

- Mais... où est Ichi-nii?

- Regarde la fenêtre est ouverte! lui fit remarquer Chad.

- Mais pourquoi serait-il sorti alors qu'il est malade?

- On a qu'à l'attendre ici, soupira Ishida. Il finira bien par revenir!

* * *

Ichigo marchait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il avait ressenti le besoin de sortir, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'air. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait, et ce que Yuzu lui avait dit l'avait presque choqué. Il avait réfléchi après qu'elle soit partie et avait donc décidé de sortir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il avait retrouvé ses repères, notamment temporels, et avait réalisé que cela faisait bien quatre jours qu'il n'était pas sorti. Mais surtout, cela faisait exactement deux semaines et deux jours qu'il l'avait quittée... Il soupira, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait enfin, une expression de surprise et de tristesse se peignait sur son visage. Il n'avait pas fait attention où il allait, et maintenant il se demandait pourquoi ses pas l'avait ramené ici. 

Il observa la rivière qui coulait calmement, et se souvint des jours qu'il avait passé à la suivre quelques années plus tôt. Machinalement, il descendit vers la berge, il s'agenouilla et regarda son reflet dans l'eau.

- Je crois que j'ai cessé de vivre... lâcha-t-il dans un profond soupir de tristesse.

Il se releva et longea la rivière, analysant la situation, cherchant une solution.

Il se souvenait mieux de ce qui s'était passé. En fait, il était rentré chez lui et une impression de vide l'avait envahi quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le placard vidé de toute présence. Alors seulement à ce moment, il avait pris conscience des évènements récents et surtout de son acte: il l'avait laissée... Il avait réalisé à quel point il ne pouvait vivre sans elle désormais, mais ne pouvait faire demi-tour. Elle lui avait souri, heureuse de vivre, reconnaissante, mais ne semblait pas vouloir le retenir, alors il ne souhaitait pas lui imposer sa présence ou même qu'elle le rejette; il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Depuis, les jours s'écoulaient et il tentait de faire bonne figure, mais malgré ses efforts, il dépérissait petit à petit: il mangeait et dormait peu, les cours ne l'intéressaient plus (disons encore moins qu'avant, parce que les cours c'est pas intéressant de nature :P) et cela principalement parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, chaque fois son regard dérivait vers sa place, où elle était encore il y a peu. C'était de pire en pire, et rien n'arrivait à lui remonter le moral, il ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne réagissait plus lorsque Keigo ou son père l'emmerdaient; il laissait couler. Il avait remarqué les coups d'oeil inquiets d'Orihime et le visage plus tendu de Chad et Ishida lorsqu'ils posaient les yeux sur lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, ils avaient essayé de le faire parler plusieurs fois, et chaque fois il répondait « Y a rien ». Il leur était reconnaissant de l'avoir accompagner à la Soul Society, cela avait créé des liens, et ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais ils ne pouvaient rien pour l'aider.

Pour finir, depuis quatre jours, il ne trouvait plus la force de se lever, il en avait marre de devoir aller au lycée, faire bonne figure; pour chaque matin se rendre compte qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. « Jamais... » ce mot raisonnait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Il cessa de marcher et découvrit étonné qu'il était à son point de départ; il avait, semble-t-il, fait demi-tour sans s'en rendre compte. « Vieux réflexes » se dit-il. A cette pensée, il revit le visage de sa mère, sa mort, le sang, la peur... Il tomba sur les genoux, et se prit la tête entre les mains fermant les yeux avec force.

- Stop, stop... ASSEZ!!! cria-t-il de désespoir.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, pas maintenant, mais il revit d'un coup le visage de Rukia qui semblait flou, comme si elle s'en allait, le quittait à nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux de frayeur, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi. Sa mère qu'il aimait était partie, l'avait laissé seul, et Rukia faisait de même, pourtant il voudrait être avec elle, mais elle n'était plus là. Elles l'avaient abandonné!!

- Non, reste! Rukia, pas toi! supplia-t-il douloureusement.

Il pleurait, il avait cessé de retenir ses larmes, elles coulaient librement le long de ses joues et tombaient une à une se mêler à la rivière.

* * *

Il resta ainsi prostré plusieurs minutes, vidant son chagrin dans cette eau. Quand ses larmes furent taris, il resta un instant devant la rivière. Il ignorait toujours quoi faire mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier. « Jamais... » 

Il se redressa, il était l'heure de rentrer, même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé ici, Yuzu risquait de s'inquiéter.

Il marchait d'un pas las sur le trottoir, en fait rentrer ne l'enchantait guère. Il entendit alors des éclats de rire et tourna la tête intrigué. Par curiosité il se stoppa pour observer les jeunes filles papoter gaiement sur le trottoir d'en face, il porta son regard sur l'une d'elles, celle qui riait. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, avait de longs cheveux noirs, mais ce qui attira Ichigo, fut la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Rukia. Il pouvait lire gentillesse et gaieté dans les yeux de cette jeune fille, ce qui lui arracha un sourire triste.

Il allait se remettre en route, lorsqu'il la vit traverser, faisant de grands signes à ses amies, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux voitures, et malheureusement il le comprit au dernier moment en entendant la voiture klaxonner. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et instinctivement poussa la jeune fille sur le trottoir.

Puis des cris, ceux des filles de tout à l'heure, ainsi que la voix paniquée du chauffeur et parmi celles-là, il discerna une voix douce pleine de sanglots lui répétant: « Ne mourrez pas... svp... monsieur... merci! » Mais ces voix se faisaient floues, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il réalisa soudain avec horreur que par réflexe il avait protégé la fillette mais il ne s'était pas transformé en shinigami. Alors son corps avait enduré l'impact et il avait eu l'impression que tous ses os se brisaient sous le choc. Il avait mal, sa tête était lourde, douloureuse et les voix des gens alentours lui semblaient lointaines, beaucoup trop lointaines, constata-t-il amèrement. Ses yeux se fermaient, il savait qu'il allait mourir et sa dernière pensée avant le noir fut elle:

- Rukia... murmura-t-il, une dernière fois, sans force.

* * *

Voilà, c'est un one-shot court mais déprimant!!! Ichigo est mort, enfin vous comprenez qu'il n'y a pas vraiment raison de déprimer: son corps est mort, mais c'est un shinigami!! Donc si cela intéresse des gens, suivant le temps libre que j'aurai, je peux écrire une suite, racontant ses retrouvailles avec Rukia, pour éviter la fin tristoune. Laissez moi des reviews svp pour me dire si ma fic est bien, bof ou archi nulle (si c'est cette dernière réponse, dites le, je vous en voudrais pas), et dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette idée: suite ou pas?! D'ailleurs je prends tout commentaire constructif qui pourrait m'aider si suite il y a. 

PS: D'ailleurs, en parlant de temps libre, ça sera assez simple d'en trouver, puisque cette partie je l'ai écrite pendant mes heures de philosophie (eh oui, j'suis fière de moi, j'ai trouvé une utilité à ces heures à la c..)


End file.
